Le prince et la grenouille
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Après la mort suspecte du roi, Végéta aura comme beau-père Frieza, et ses demis frères, Zabon et Dodoria, lui mèneront la vie dure. Bulma, simple mécano, arrivera dans le décor, et à cause de son caractère engageant et espiègle, s'attirera les foudres d'un mage, et sera changé en grenouille. L'orgueilleux prince et la nouvelle batracienne pourront-ils se sauver l'un l'autre?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie, l'attente insupportable

-Ourf! fit Nappa, envoyer pour la vingtième fois au tapis.

-Ah ha! Tu abandonnes pour de bon, Nappa?! demanda Végéta, se moquant de son manque de force, comparé à lui, invulnérable et tout puissant prince des Saiyans.

-Tu… Tu es trop fort…! avoua le guerrier d'élite, essuyant son revers de bouche de son poing tremblant, affichant un air vraiment épuisé.

Mais traitreusement, il sauta sur ses robustes jambes et s'élança sur son prince, bien décidé à lui faire lui aussi gouter la poussière, au moins une fois…!

Malheureusement pour lui, Végéta s'attendait à ce genre de réplique enfantine et lui renvoya d'une décharge de Ki, en plein dans la figure.

Nappa tomba sur le dos, quelques mètres plus loin, pour de bon, complètement K.O. Radish s'approcha avec respect et vint applaudir le prince, ce dernier grimaçant.

-Je ne pensais pas dépasser son niveau si rapidement! grommela Végéta, un peu désappointé.

Sa victoire avait été finalement trop facile…! Il n'en gardait qu'un vague souvenir de joie…

-Vous disiez, prince…? demanda respectueusement Radish, intrigué.

-Rien! Amène-moi un autre guerrier pour clore l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui! expliqua Végéta, ressuyant généreusement mais ne dévoilant aucune marque de fatigue.

-C'est que… Les autres sont tous trop faible…! À part les Saibamans… Il ne reste que moi…, expliqua doucement Radish, baissant la tête pour ne pas voir son sourire narquois.

Qui ne tarda pas…

-Quoi?! Tu te crois peut-être de mon niveau…?!

-… J'ai appris une nouvelle technique…!

-Et tu penses peut-être qu'une classe moyenne peut équivaloir celle du prince?! répliqua Végéta, furieux, Radish se recroquevillant devant son visage courroucé.

Mais enfin, l'orgueilleux Saiyan se calma, réalisant soudain qu'à part Nappa… il n'y avait personne pour s'entraîner que Radish. L'effrayer ne l'aiderait pas à se concentrer pour le combat.

-… Bah! Montre donc cette technique, qu'on finisse l'entrainement pas trop tôt…! commenta Végéta, Radish relevant son regard, ahuris.

Ils se battirent tout deux vaillamment. Végéta fut surpris. Radish avait encore fait des progrès…! Mais enfin, pas assez pour l'effrayer! Après 12 minutes de combat, Radish était dans la poussière, épuisé. Végéta, debout, derrière lui, repliait ses doigts tremblants. Ses décharges d'énergies étaient plutôt fortes, pour un Saiyan de sa classe…

-… Tu n'as pas été trop mal…! Pour l'échauffement, tu suffis…! commenta le prince, avant de s'en aller, jetant sa cape troué au sol du vestiaire, le restant de ses habits imitant le large tissus aux insignes royaux de sa planète.

(Un beau chou-fleur avec une couronne?)

Il prit un linge et alla dans les douches, frottant ses pectoraux frémissant sous l'eau chaude et se détendant peu à peu de l'action de la journée.

« Comment réagira père quand il saura que j'ai vaincu mon plus puissant garde du corps…? Peut-être pensera-t-il enfin que je n'en ai plus besoin…! » se dit-il en souriant, une marque de satisfaction très passagère.

Car une horrible vision s'installa sous ses yeux presque aussitôt.

-Ohhh… C'est de nous voir qui t'a fait plaisir? demanda Zabon, ses cheveux toujours tressés, même sous la douche.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là…? Je vous croyais sur la planète Cold 42…? répliqua Végéta, sans regarder l'aguicheur et son collègue, l'obèse rose.

Les deux nouveaux guerriers entourèrent le prince. Le fait qu'ils soient si provocants, avec leurs sourires narquois et supérieurs, en plus de leurs nudités, suffisaient bien assez pour mettre le prince sur ses grands chevaux, se retenant de briser le carrelage de la pièce à balancer leurs grands corps contre tout les recoins de la pièce.

De toute façon, cela n'aurait servit à rien… Ils étaient tout deux plus fort que lui… Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience…!

-Oh… On est venu en touriste…! commença Zabon, prenant un air décontracte, promenant son regard sur Végéta, lui arrachant un frisson d'horreur.

-Ah ha ha! Disons même qu'on risque de rester très longtemps sur ton ancienne planète…!

-… Tu es tomber sur la tête combien de fois pour dire une chose pareille? Végéta appartient au roi Végéta! répliqua le prince, serrant les dents en tournant un regard offusqué sur le monstre rose pourpre, ce dernier ricanant.

-Mon pauvre Végéta…! souffla pitoyablement Zabon, commençant à serrer le prince part ses épaules musclés.

-Me touche pas, pédale! répliqua Végéta en le repoussant, écumant, ne pouvant pas supporter d'avantage l'agression que ce genre de contact, avec une pareille horreur.

-… Bon, si tu le prends ainsi…! J'avais décidé de prendre ton bord, dans le triste malheur qui t'arrive…! commenta Zabon, pinçant des lèvres, ne semblant pas aimer son insulte.

Il le saisie par la joue, le narguant, avant de s'offusquer de l'évident dégoût qui se lisait dans les yeux de Végéta. Il lui colla alors un solide coup de genou dans le ventre, Dodoria lui collant un autre de son large poing sur le crâne, le faisant tomber au sol mouillé et froid…

Végéta se releva quand les deux démons furent partie, ricanant. Ils avaient parlé en se savonnant avec le savon du prince des Saiyans, qu'ils avaient cassé pour le partager entre eux deux…

Et s'ils ne s'étaient pas une fois payée de plus de la tête de Végéta, alors…!

Le prince ne put le croire, mais il retourna dans les cases et s'habilla en hâte, préférant vérifier la chose par ses propres yeux.

À l'instant même, Nappa avait été réveillé par Dodoria, et lui et Radish assistait à la cérémonie, la mort dans l'âme.

-Lord Frieza… promets-tu respect et fidélité à ton nouveau bien…? De le protéger contre l'envahisseur, de voir à ses besoins et à son bonheur…?

-Oui, je le jures…! fit le démon, un genou en terre, les yeux clos, aussi sage que s'il était en très de se faire nommer chevalier.

Végéta arriva sur les entrefaites. Il dévisagea le roi Cold, debout devant son fils agenouillé, lui remettant le collier… que seul le roi Végéta portait. Le prince des Saiyans leva ses yeux vers le trône, où reposait pourtant encore son père. Oui, encore… mais diminué.

-Mon roi! s'écria-t-il, accourant à son chevet, le trouvant essoufflé, mou et blanc comme un drap.

-Il semblerait qu'on aille oublier de te dire que ton père est… souffrant…! commenta Zabon, dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, avec une fausse compassion.

-Il va claquer dans pas long! renchérit Dodoria, auriant éclaté de son gros rire si le prince des Saiyans ne lui aurait pas jeté un regard l'effrayant juste assez pour respecter un certain silence.

-… Mon roi… Vous…! commença Végéta, son père réalisant sa présence et posant sa large main sur celle de son garçon.

-J'ai… J'ai été… empoisonné…! dit-il, lui en coûtant d'avouer une telle infamie

-Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut pas entendre…! maugréa Frieza, semblant fou de joie de la triste situation du vieux Saiyan.

-Un peu de mesure dans tes paroles, Frieza! rappela à l'ordre son père à lui, King Cold.

-Tu… Tu dois te tenir près…! Ils… Ils seront sans pitié…! Mais… ne perd pas espoir… parce que… que tu es… Tu seras… Un super Saiyan… Je le sens… Tu en as la force…!

-… Mon roi, ne nous laissez pas! Si vous mourrez, je n'hériterais pas! C'est King Cold qui héritera de la gouverne de la planète et du peuple…! rappela Végéta, serrant la main de son père.

-Je… je sais… mais… nous n'y pouvons rien… Tu trouveras… mon meurtrier… Tu me vengeras… promet-le…! demanda son père, de plus en plus faiblement, la voix étranglée sous l'émotion.

-… Je… Je vous le promets… père…! fit Végéta, réalisant que jamais son père ne lui demanderait d'agir à sa place sauf s'il était sûr de mourir.

-Argh…! Et… Aussi… assure-toi… de garder… ton orgueil Saiyan sauf…! Tu dois rester le même, ne pas te briser par leurs humiliations…! Peu importe ce qui arrivera… Reste fier et droit…! Mon fils…

Sur ce, il mourra et Frieza poussa les deux Saiyans, l'un mort, l'autre choqué, pour s'assoir sur son nouveau siège.

-Youpi! Je suis enfin roi! Le roi, c'est moi, maintenant! Youah ha ha ha! s'écria le démon en blanc, sous les regards joyeux et compréhensif de Zabon et Dodoria, un peu honteux du roi Cold… et celui épouvanté, déchanté et furieux de Végéta, à la suite des choses.

-… Tu n'as pas le trône! C'est à ton père qu'il incombe ce privilège! répliqua le prince Saiyan.

-Oui, mais c'est un des nombreux privilèges que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper… Alors, comme la cérémonie de tantôt faisait en sorte que tout soit clair, je nomme Frieza gouverneur de ta planète… Le jour que tu le vaincras dans un match amicale ou d'une quelconque façon… tu gagneras ton propre titre de roi Végéta et tu pourras de nouveau faire la loi chez toi… mais d'ici là, Frieza est responsable de tout les occupants de cette planète! Je te laisse… D'ici deux semaines, mon fils, j'espère que toute la situation sera clarifiée…! J'enverrai ton frère le vérifier! expliqua Cold, Frieza perdant de son sourire crâneur.

Une fois que Cold fut partie, Frieza abhorra un air ravie, se frottant la main.

-Mes fils…! s'écria-t-il, levant son bras, son index dirigé vers sa droite, sans but bien précis.

Il semblait vouloir se donner les allures d'un maître du monde…! Ça exaspérait Végéta, n'étant pas capable de supporter l'idée qu'un tel être existait… surtout depuis la mort suspecte de son père, dont il ne semblait pas tant pleuré… ou s'en repentir…!

-Oui, père?! répondirent d'une même voix Zabon et Dodoria.

« … Pitié… Dites-moi qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment frères… et adopter par Lord Frieza…! » pensa le prince des Saiyans, se retenant de grimacé, restant droit et ferme, malgré le cadavre refroidissant de son père à ses pieds.

-Vous êtes à présent princes, tout comme votre nouveau petit frère…! Et bien si, mon cher Végéta… Puisque mon couronnement est du par la mort de ton père… Je me dois de le remplacer… dans tout les sens du terme! commenta le terrible petit être, regardant avec légèreté ses doigts replier comme l'être superficielle et mauvais qu'il était.

-Jamais tu ne seras mon père! répliqua courageusement et rageusement le prince unique de tout les Saiyans, faisant sourciller le nouveau gouverneur de la planète Végéta.

Zabon et Dodoria se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Non pas pour Végéta… mais ils avaient trop souvent vu comment les colères de leur maître et père pouvaient devenir incontrôlables.

-… Tut tut tut… Ce n'est pas bien d'élever la voix contre ton nouveau père… Faisons un marché, à l'amiable…! Tu peux m'appeler « beau-père » si ça te chante… mais en échange, tu n'élèves plus le ton en ma présence et tu te donnes corps et âme en mon nom…!

Comme Végéta ne répondait rien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur ses chances de le battre et pouvoir ainsi peut-être lui répondre par une attaque, Frieza perdit son sourire charmeur et engageant, remplacé par une affreuse grimace. Il lui envoya une boule d'énergie noir entouré d'éclairs violets… Quand la boule toucha Végéta, il crut que son univers s'écroulait… pour la deuxième fois de la journée…!

Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Frieza buvait un verre… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le contenu était rouge. Cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être du vin que du sang…!

-Ah, toujours en vie? Cela m'aurait profondément chagriné que tu meurs aussi bêtement…! Mes débordements d'émotions négatives sont toujours… foudroyants, j'en conviens…! commenta le démon blanc, le Saiyan ravalant sa salive.

Cela lui prendrait au moins une semaine pour se rétablir complètement…! Et il ne lui avait lancé qu'une seule attaque…!

« Venge-moi » lui avait demandé son père.

« … Mais comment…?! Tous disent que le roi Cold est plus fort que ses fils… Mais c'est impossible! Je… J'étais le plus fort de ma planète… Plus fort que vous, père…! Comment alors un misérable insecte prétentieux comme Frieza, qui ne lève jamais un doigt pour agir par lui-même… a-t-il pu me vaincre…?! M'étaler au sol comme un moins qu'un rien…?! Je… Je ne pourrais pas…! »

Mais le rire de Zabon et Dodoria de l'autre côté de la pièce lui fit couté d'avoir ainsi pu se laisser abattre. Aussitôt, il se leva, sans trop montrer ses blessures ou sa douleur à chacun de ses gestes et vint s'agenouiller devant Frieza.

-Je vous promets allégeance… Beau-père… Donnez-moi vos ordres...

« … et j'obéirais…! » était-il de coutume de dire… mais Végéta n'était pas capable de prononcer de telles paroles sans vomir devant toute l'étendue de la soumission que ça démontrait…

-Très bien! Fort bien! Tu es plus sage et intelligent que ton pauvre père! Il lui a fallut une guerre contre le mien pour enfin accepter d'obéir au roi Cold, souverain de toutes les galaxies…! commenta Frieza, remuant le liquide dans sa coupe avant d'en boire une gorgée microscopique. Souviens-toi de ses paroles, et n'agie pas par tes sautes d'humeur…! Qui sait? Peut-être auras-tu plus mon respect que mes autres fils en ont jamais de moi…!

Devant ses paroles, Zabon et Dodoria se crispèrent, frémissant de colère et de peur de se voir voler leurs places.

Végéta sourit intérieurement. Faire de la vie de ses deux-là un enfer sera une victoire assez savoureuse… qui pourra peut-être lui permettre d'attendre de trouver la force qu'il faudrait pour vaincre Frieza…!

Voulez-vous savoir si Végéta trouvera la force mythique…? Ou vous n'aimez pas ce que vous avez lu…? L'un ou l'autre, c'est pas grave! Ce qui suivra sera moins mélodramatique et surtout tourné sur un de vos couples favoris… Végéta et Bulma! C'est sûr que pour des plans de drague, faudra repasser… Difficile de trouver charmant une grenouille…! Vous vous posez des questions? Lisez vite le prochain chapitre! Vous me donnerez vos commentaires et je m'améliorerais, merci!


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Une mécano tombant au mauvais moment…!

Frieza n'avait pas trop modifié les lieux. Un univers froid, sérieux, bien rangé lui suffisait… tant qu'il y avait de la technologie de pointe…! Et toute la plomberie, le système électrique était d'un certain âge…! Il demanda donc à Nappa, le serviteur de Végéta, et donc, son serviteur, d'appeler les services d'un spécialiste pour rendre le domaine plus urbain.

Nappa, ne connaissant personne, alla voir Radish, alors que le prince s'entraînait furieusement avec Dodoria, qui se retenait de lui gifler les fesses, tellement il était fort et rapide comparé au Saiyan.

-… Pourquoi tu n'as pas été déranger Végéta sur ce sujet? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?! répliqua Radish, cuisinant quelques mets de la planète d'origine de Frieza.

Rien des cuistots de l'endroit ne l'avait satisfait… Radish espérait, grâce à ses connaissances culinaires, ne pas faire tuer tous leurs chefs, étant ceux qui leur permettaient de voir la vie moins noire dans cet enfer, avec ces beaux mets de viandes rôties!

-… Il est… plutôt occuper… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…! commenta Nappa, gêné de penser que leur prince acceptait de recevoir un tel lessivage en acceptant de s'entraîner avec un monstre pareil.

-Quoi?! Encore cet entraînement avec la boule rose?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans la tête? Il est fou? Ou il veut mourir…?

-… Il m'a soufflé un mot comme quoi il faisait ça pour être… plus fort… Un Saiyan gagnerait de la force… à chaque fois qu'il frôle la mort…! expliqua faiblement Nappa, se grattant le sourcil, sans trop y croire.

Radish sentit son respect pour le prince monter… espérant qu'il trouverait le moyen de venger son père, leur ex-roi, en tuant son remplaçant, cet odieux gouverneur…!

-Bon, tiens… Le numéro du seul mécano assez fou pour se déplacer sur ce genre de planète pullulée de guerriers…! commenta Radish, lui tendant un bout de papier avant de se remettre à couper ses navets.

-… Bulma Brief…? Drôle de noms…! fit Nappa, s'en allant avec le minuscule bout de papier comparé à sa large anatomie.

La jeune mécano arriva deux heures plus tard, débarquant de son vaisseau, étonné que tout ne soit pas rouge, contrairement à ce que la stratosphère laissait voir…!

-… Ça me rappelle la terre… Mais bon, ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai quitté pour bien me souvenir…! se dit-elle, actionnant son détecteur.

Pas de Dragon Ball sur cette planète là aussi…

-Et zut! Comment je vais trouver le petit ami idéal…? À ce train-là, ça me prendra des siècles pour toutes les rassemblés…!

-… Hum-hum… Vous êtes… le mécano? demanda Nappa, l'attendant et ne s'étant pas attendu que la fille avec qui il avait parlé _était_ la technicienne…!

-Miss Brief! Il serait bon de me montrer où je dois réparer et installer les modules 4-GF…! fit-elle, amenant son boitier de capsule contenant toutes ses pièces.

-Oh là…! Avant la job… Ça ne te dit pas de jouer avec moi? demanda Nappa, ayant un petit sourire bête aux lèvres.

Bulma le dévisagea et sortit d'une capsule un pistolet.

-… Bon… Si vous faites le moindre nouveau sous-entendu louche, je vous promets de vous trouer le crâne!

-Ah ha ha! Ce que t'es mignonne…! Tu ne sais donc pas la résistance phénoménale des Saiyans aux balles…?

Bulma le dévisagea de nouveau, semblant réfléchir, avant de sortir d'une deuxième capsule une bombe lacrymogène.

-Cette bombe envoie une armée de poux féroces et affamés sur l'adversaire… et puisque que tu es chauve… tu sais où est-ce qu'ils vont allez piquer?

-Argh! Ma queue…! s'écria le Saiyan, s'enfuyant, sa queue pleine de poil entre les jambes.

Bulma eut de nouveau un visage surpris et gêné, réalisant soudain que les Saiyans avaient des queues de singes.

-… Mais c'est plus à mode, de s'accrocher une queue de singe…! commenta-t-elle, avant d'entré dans le palais, parcourant la grande salle d'apparat faisant office de vestibule et les nombreux larges couloirs.

Elle tomba par mégarde sur la salle d'entraînement et se cacha juste à temps, Végéta revola à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Il n'eut le temps que de percevoir un faible instant son doux visage et elle ses yeux tristes et furieux avant que le prince ne se fasse traîner par le pied par Dodoria, ricanant.

-Allons… Ce n'est pas ton genre, de t'enfuir de ton jugement dernier…!

Bulma resta tétanisée, suivant des yeux le beau jeune homme se faire maltraiter par l'odieux monstre, ne manquant pas de le relever en le tirant par les cheveux et frapper son ventre et son visage avec une infamie impossible.

La mécano se cacha dans le couloir, le dos contre le ciment froid, tremblante, respirant à grandes bouffés. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin si pressant de défendre cet homme?! Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout…! Oui… mais ses yeux… ils avaient semblés lui parler et lui raconter une histoire si triste… Comme si cet homme n'avait jamais été aimé…! Oh, comme il lui semblerait doux de lui faire connaître le bonheur dans ses bras…!

« … Tu débloques ou quoi, Bulma? T'es ici pour travailler… pas pour t'amouracher d'un looser…! » se dit-elle… mais ne trouvant pas la force de bouger, surtout pas en montrant à cet homme qu'elle passait sans rien agir devant la violence qu'on lui faisait…

-Ça suffit, Dodoria! Amène Végéta à l'infirmerie… avant que je ne décide de t'imiter, avec toi comme punching-ball! s'écria Frieza, venant de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Bi…Bien, père! fit Dodoria, s'en allant, tout penaud, traînant encore sa charge, mais cette fois plus doucement, à travers la pièce jusqu'à la sortie du fond.

-…Bienvenue! À voir votre tenue, vous êtes une spécialiste de la mécanique…! Je suis le maître des lieux! se présenta le gouverneur, très affable, sans exagération.

-… En… Enchanté! C'est bien ça! C'est moi, la mécano, Bulma Brief! Dites… Merci d'avoir empêcher l'autre de continuer… C'était tellement barbare! commenta la jeune fille, pétrifiée par le regard amusé, moqueur et supérieur de Frieza.

-Alors, à vous aussi, il vous plaît? Je ne l'ai pas adopté pour le rien…! D'ici quelques mois, il sera un esclave soumis, comme les autres. Si vous voulez l'acheter…

-Mais ça va pas…?! s'écria Bulma, le trouvant toute suite dérangé.

Frieza lui jeta un regard de plus en plus noir et Bulma se mit à craindre pour sa vie.

-Je…Je m'en vais faire les réparations…!

« Cette fille… Quelle impertinente! » se dit le gouverneur, grimaçant.

Bulma réparait et améliorait à une de ses vitesses toutes les installations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve, dans une vaste chambre à coucher pentagonale, sous un drap de lin, ces boules qu'elle cherchait tant…!

-Wah! Les dragons Ball! Moi qui les cherchais partout…! se dit-elle, tendant la main pour les prendre, ne se demandant nullement comment son détecteur n'avait pas réussi à les repérer.

Elle s'arrêta en se rappelant de la mine si effrayante du maîtres des lieux.

« … Bah! S'il découvre que je les lui ai empruntés, je convaincrais ce beau garçon, aux yeux tristes et fiers de me couvrir! » se dit-elle, les prenant et les mettant dans le top de sa salopette.

Soudain, des bruits de pas la figèrent puis la convainquirent de se cacher, remettant préalablement les boules à leurs places.

-… et avec ces boules, j'aurais l'immortalité! expliquait Frieza à un grand homme, cornu à la peau mauve et portant une toge bleu marine ouverte, montrant ses jambes musclées.

-Fantastique! Ne vous tracassez pas, maître…! Le Commando Magic Ginue vous trouvera les deux dernières boules! Oh… Pourrais-je voir celles que vous avez? Juste pour m'assurer du nombre…?

-Bien… Si tu insistes…! fit Frieza, soulevant théâtralement la serviette… et restant perplexe. Il n'y en a que 4… il en manque une.

-Non, trois! corrigea Ginue, indulgent.

-Non! Une des miennes! hurla Frieza, avant d'entendre les genoux et les dents de Bulma s'entrechoqués. Là-bas!

Aussitôt, Ginue vola à l'endroit indiquer, dévoilant Bulma de dernière une tapisserie. Il se mit à chanter des incantations en prenant des mimiques et poses si étranges que cela abrutissa la mécano… Mais quand il eut fini, POUF…! Elle tomba au sol, paf!, transformé en grenouille. De ses vêtements, à présent trop grand pour elle, s'échappa la Dragon Ball, roulant aux pieds de Frieza, trop abasourdis pour réagir.

-…Ah, chapeau! C'était la mécano! Qui va rendre de cette baraque une demeure acceptable? commenta le gouverneur, excédé par les agissements précipités de ses subalternes.

-Elle doit pouvoir parler… Elle pourra indiquer les choses à faire à d'autres travailleurs…! suggéra Ginue, gardant son sang froid.

-Hum-hum! Et le mieux, je n'ai pas à payer une grenouille! Tu n'es pas trop stupide, tu sais, Ginue?

Bulma, qui malgré son nouveau état, avait entendu toute la scène, fit des gros yeux. Comment?! Il n'allait pas faire en sorte qu'elle redevienne comme avant?

Oui, peut-être que ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de lui prendre une de ses Dragon Ball… Mais c'était pas une raison pour laisser un chaman fou se jeter sur elle, lancer des incantations en l'air et la transformer en lézard! À moins que les grenouilles soient des amphibiens?

« Peu importe! Je veux retrouver mon corps! » pensa la mécano de toute ses forces, tentant de se lever pour aller commander Frieza de la retransformer à son état initial.

Mais elle perdit pied. Certainement que les grenouilles ne marchaient pas sur deux jambes, contrairement aux bipèdes. Comme celle qu'elle était avant…!

Elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes, regardant partout autour d'elle, ayant déjà l'impression d'entendre une foule se moquer d'elle. Elle qui pourtant était une femme si intelligente…! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était rendue?!

Son état ne semblait plus vraiment préoccuper le gouverneur, ayant d'autres chats à fouettées. (Dans tous les sens du terme?)

Ce fut Ginue qui rappela la présence de la minuscule créature dont la peau avait garder la teinte de ses cheveux.

-Dites…! Vous pouvez me dire ce que j'en fais… pour le moment…? demanda le mage vaudou, Frieza terminant de remettre la couverture sur ses précieuses boules… de cristal!

-… Hum…! Amène-la dans le quartier des Sai…! Non, à l'infirmerie…! Qu'on voit si cette bestiole peut transmettre un virus ou germe, par quelconque moyens de transmission.

« Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, jamais je ne vous embrasserais, espèce de sale petit lézard sans jugeote et sans virilité! » pensa de toutes ses forces la mécano, gigotant entre les mains mauves de Ginue.

Quand elle fut déposée dans un bocal rectangulaire, à l'infirmerie, elle crut qu'ils allaient l'oublier là. Ses yeux humides de larmes furent intéressés par la voix éteinte mais fier venant du lit à côté d'elle, semblant gigantesque à cause de sa petite taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Ginue? Encore là pour te moquer d'un prince déchu…?! commenta l'homme aux yeux tristes que Bulma avait aperçus auparavant… en très de se faire battre.

« … Wah! Même avec tous ses bandages, il est si beau! » se dit Bulma, se jetant sur la vitre de sa prison pour mieux l'admirer.

-Cette idée ne me serait même pas venue à l'esprit, Végéta…! Non, j'amenais l'une de mes… victimes…! … à son nouveau bercail…! commenta l'affreux homme cornu, ayant un petit regard enchanté sur Bulma, cette dernière reculant, surprise, avant de lui faire une grimace.

-…Ah! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un imbécile tremblant de peur…! Dit… Celui-là… Tu ne vas pas le manger…? demanda Végéta, sur un ton à moitié sérieux, jetant un coup d'œil au bocal pour voir la réaction sur sa prisonnière.

Bulma se raidit et grimaça, répétant muettement « Manger?! », avant de réaliser que le prince le regardait, amusé par tant de caractères faciaux. Elle redressa sa tête et se mit à le snober avec tant d'évidence que cela fit éclater de rire Ginue.

-Je crois que tu as trouvé ta parfaite compagne de cellule! Pendant ton rétablissement, trouve-lui un nom! En passant… c'est une fille! La « femme-mécano » que ton pote Nappa a appelé pour s'occuper de modernisé ses hécatombes…! expliqua le mage, avant de s'en aller.

« Oh non…! Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi? Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il apprenne comment je me suis fait transformer bêtement par ce monstre chaman…! » se dit-elle, se couvrant le visage, avant de repointer son regard à l'extérieur de ses deux mains gluantes.

Végéta ne semblait plus rire d'elle, médusé.

-… Est-ce que… Tu serais la fille de cette après-midi…? fit-il, semblant se parler à lui-même tout haut.

Les yeux de Bulma se mirent à briller.

« Il… Il ne m'a pas oublié…?! » pensa-t-elle, émue.

-… Nah! Tu dois être une de ses idiotes qui a voulu piqué au lieu de travailler et que Frieza t'a puni à travaux forcés sous une forme humiliante…! Il a réussi son coup! commenta Végéta, rendant furieuse Bulma, qui sautilla dans son bocal.

Mais le prince changea sa tête de bord, restant droit dans son lit, regardant le plafond, songeur.

Bulma se calma, se mettant à observer le Saiyan avec une attention et un respect croissant.

Il avait l'air si vieux, si mature… Mais vu sa taille, il ne devait pas être bien plus âgé qu'elle…! Elle observa ses yeux noirs et sentit son âme touché la sienne… Seulement par son regard triste, si fier…! Ne semblant pas vouloir arracher la moindre grimace de souffrance, malgré tous ses bleus et ses contusions.

-… Courage…!

Végéta tourna sa tête autour de lui, étonné d'avoir pu entendre une voie si fine, clair et douce ainsi se faire entendre. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas entendu une femelle parler, face à lui. Son regard finit par sa posée sur la grenouille, rougissant, n'ayant pas voulu s'exprimer à si haute voix, de peur qu'il s'imagine quelque chose.

-… non… J'ai du rêvé…! se dit Végéta, avant de se tourner vers l'autre côté, son bras enroulé autour de sa tête, semblant près pour dormir.

« Les amphibiens ne parlent pas…! » se dit-il pour mieux se convaincre.

Bulma se fâcha, trouvant épouvantable qu'il continuât de l'ignorer, alors qu'elle l'avait encouragé à guérir!

(… Ce n'était pas bien évident!)

« Verra celui qui ignorera l'autre, à la fin! Tu vas vite réaliser que c'est moi, qui t'a parlé! Et tu t'en mordras les doigts de ne pas m'avoir considérer comme génial, dès le début! » se dit-elle, se frottant ses pattes avant avec une mine bien décidée.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 : Il était une fois…_

… un prince qui dormait presque paisiblement, rêvant au jour où il écraserait Frieza et ses « beaux-frères » par adoption.

Mais Bulma avait décidé qu'il était tant qu'il se réveille…!

-« Le soleil brille… au matin! »

Végéta ouvrit des grands yeux, décontenancé, les paroles chantés l'ayant totalement sorti de son doux songe rebelle. Il tourna la tête sur le bocal, le trouvant vide. Il tourna soudain sa tête vers l'autre côté de son lit, là où sur sa commode, une grenouille lui chantait une sérénade.

-« Je suis prête à parier qu'au p'tit matin… il f'ra beau… »

Végéta se recoucha, fermant les yeux.

« C'est un cauchemars… ! Hier, avant-hier, et maintenant là…! Non, elle n'arrêtera donc jamais, cette sale batracienne?! » pensa-t-il, rouvrant ses yeux sur l'être bleu, poursuivant son chant en se couvrant la gorge avec une de ses pattes avant, prenant beaucoup d'empathie dans sa chanson.

-« Vive la lumière… du matin!, qui efface tes problèmes et… tes chagrins! J'm'en fais pas! », claironna Bulma de sa plus belle voix, avant de baisser les yeux sur le malade, lui décochant un clin d'œil. Je veux bien être ta lumière, tu sais?

-… Vas-tu te taire?! s'écria Végéta, excédé.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il connaissait cette grenouille… quatre jours donc qu'elle avait retrouvé le pouvoir de la parole. Et malgré son petit corps, avec ces minuscules cordes vocales… Végéta la trouvait trop jasante. Elle s'était mise à parler de la pluie, du beau temps, qu'elle était la première sa classe, et autre truc qui tombait sur le système du prince. Mais le pire… c'était que la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu chanter cette musique, pleine d'espoir et si simplette… il avait été touché. Voir gêné et curieux de la femme qui pouvait ainsi lui redonner un peu d'espoir, malgré ses jours sombres sous les ordres du général et la torture que lui faisait subir ses « beaux-frères ». Mais quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la grenouille, il avait eu envie de vomir. Quoi?! Une batracienne…?! Il avait pu éprouver des sentiments pour une telle chose?

Quelques heures après, il avait réalisé qu'elle était une femme changée en grenouille. .. Peut-être, et alors? Ça restait tout de même une vulgaire mécano, un homme femme… Sale, dégoutante, sans manière… et ne connaissant pas visiblement le terme « silence et sérénité ».

Voilà un peu pourquoi, furieux contre la chose chantante et contre son envie de rougir en entendant chanter cette chanson avec cette si belle voix, il se précipita pour aller l'étrangler. Car il s'était rétabli, sous le stress de la présence de l'énervante Bulma, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'était sensé.

Bulma, ne l'ayant jamais vu réagir aussi fortement, préférant s'enfuir, quoi que s'amusant à risquer le tout pour le tout et à poursuivre sa mélodie, à moitié tordu de rire, en sautillant furieusement pour éviter les coups de pieds et de poing du furieux prince.

-« Si je voix que… ma journée est grissse!, sans gaité, J'ai un coup de bonheur… au cœur, et chaaante! »

Elle venait d'éviter le bocal que Végéta avait saisi et brisé à la place où, une demi seconde plus tôt, elle était.

« Wah, il va m'avoir, si je ne fais pas attention! Encore un peu et il me tuait! » se dit-elle, bien qu'il lui plaisait de penser qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et ne faisait ça que pour l'effrayer, et non la tuer.

(… ouais, des rêves féminins que ni les hommes, ni les femmes ne peuvent comprendre! Quoi, vous comprenez de quoi là-dedans, dans une pensée aussi bizarre? Et bien, dites-moi ce qui peut animer des êtres pareilles…!)

Elle poursuivit donc de chanter, se bandant les yeux du danger qui la menaçait.

-« Le soleil brille, au matin! Alors, tâche de tenir… jusqu'au maaATIN! » fit-elle, sentant quelque chose crépité derrière elle…

Végéta avait fait une boule de Ki et allait lui la jeter en pleine face!

BRAAAM!

Zabon marchant dans l'allée s'arrêta quand la porte de l'infirmerie explosa. Ce qu'il vit, une grenouille à moitié calcinée, et Végéta, encore en tenue d'infirmerie et en bandages, écumant de rage, lui donna le sourire.

-Si tu as l'énergie de te battre contre une vulgaire grenouille…! fit Zabon, Végéta palissant devant l'un des premiers subordonnés de Frieza.

« Wah! Qu'il est beau! » pensa Bulma, manquant lui sauter sur sa jambe, trouvant vraiment ce martien craquant, avant de considérer le fait qu'il l'avait traité de « vulgaire grenouille ». « Comment ça, vulgaire?! »

-… ça veut dire que tu peux avoir un petit match… contre moi…! fit Zabon, tout doucereux et tentateur qu'il pouvait se montrer.

-Pif! Je préfère encore être défoncé par Dodoria que _par toi_…! commenta Végéta, grimaçant de dégoût en le regardant.

-… Quoi, il est gai?! fit Bulma, choquée, le considérant aussitôt comme stupide et inintéressant.

Zabon lui marcha dessus, faisant une moue devant la perspicacité de l'amphibien. Végéta lui donna une bourrade, profitant qu'il soit distrait… ou pour sauver la grenouille. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

-Oh, tu veux jouer à ça…! fit Zabon, lui attrapant ses mains et se mettant à pousser de forces égales à celles de Végéta, pour que la lutte dure un peu.

-Peuf peuf… Vas-y, Végéta! Écrase-moi ce gay! s'écria Bulma, levant son minuscule poing en l'air, avant d'éviter les deux titans, avançant et reculant, forçant de plus en plus, ne semblant pas vouloir se décider encore à en venir aux poings.

Mais cela finirait bien par arriver… bientôt!

Végéta finit par pousser Zabon plus loin que ce dernier ne l'aurait cru.

« Comment…? Sa force aurait augmenté…? » se demanda le prince à la peau bleu, avant que son dos ne rencontre le mur, Végéta continuant de pousser.

-Sale… gamin… gâté…! grogna Végéta, Bulma sautillant derrière lui et continuant de l'encourager.

-… Très jolie, Végéta…! Tu me donnes encore plus envie…, commença Zabon, en souriant, avant de le laisser l'écraser au mur, enroulant ses mains autour de sa taille, immobilisant ses bras du même coup. … de t'écraser…!

Le monstre bleu se mit à l'étouffer sous l'étau de ses bras, utilisant ses forces cachés, Végéta geignant en silence, tentant de résister, la grenouille poussant un cri de terreur.

-Mais… Lâche-le! Lâche-le, espèce de malade, cinglé, sale gay…! s'écria la batracienne, lui donnant des coups de poings sur son pied.

Zabon grimaça, laissa tombé Végéta au sol et empoigna la grenouille, détestant l'entendre l'insulté et prononcer son homosexualité avec tant de haine et de mépris.

-Une bête comme toi… je ne daignerais même pas la manger…! Tu serviras de purée pour les corbeaux…! fit Zabon, commençant à l'écraser entre ses jointures.

Végéta grogna, entendant Bulma croasser de douleurs.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'appréciait, ou quoi que se soit du genre…! Mais elle avait été la seule présence qui ne l'avait pas autant humilié que Zabon, Dodori ou Frieza… et même dans l'ennui, elle s'était montrée fidèle, voir stupide, à combattre ses ennemis à ses côtés. S'il aurait eu la force, il se serait relever et lui aurait brisé sa gueule, à cet horrible snob surpuissant…! Malheureusement, il était trop faible. Il lui faudrait 10 secondes pour se relever. D'ici là, la grenouille serait morte! Bulma serait morte…!

Il en sentait un pincement au cœur, se rappelant la mort brutale de son père.

« Non… Non, ça ne peut pas arriver…! » se dit-il, sentant ses cheveux flottés, comme par une bourrasque de vent.

Durant ce temps, Bulma étouffait. Elle sentait le voile noir de la mort passé sur ses yeux… Elle se dit qu'elle aurait voulu au moins perdre sa virginité avant de mourir, ou connaître un mec pas complètement stupide…!

« Au moins… Ce type, Végéta… Il va pouvoir s'enfuir pendant que l'attention de ce bozo est tournée sur moi…! » se dit-elle, mélodrame, avant que son égoïsme naturel ne revienne à la charge. « Hé! Il n'en est pas question! Si je dois mourir, cet imbécile prétentieux à la queue de singe doit mourir aussi! »

Soudain, Zabon serra plus fort et Bulma éructa de la salive sur la main de son geôlier. Aussitôt, ce dernier, devenant vert, la lâcha, tremblant.

-Sali… Sali… Par du… sang de crapaud? Alors que je venais juste de me parfumer aux fleurs de Cassiopée…! Ahhhh… Papa…! hurla Zabon, s'enfuyant, Bulma reprenant son souffle, reposant tout en longueur sur la tête spiky de Végéta.

Elle réalisa que ses cheveux clignotaient étrangement du jaune au noir et elle lui tapota le crâne.

-Hé… Hé, ça va pas, Végéta? Tu as perdu des neurones, dans la bataille, ou quoi? Parce que tu scintilles comme une lumière de Noël! fit-elle, surprise, Végéta se calmant, l'effet doré et scintillant s'arrêtant aussitôt.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda le prince, Bulma sautant sur son genou pour le regarder, les yeux dans les yeux.

-J'ai… craché sur lui… Et il s'est enfui, comme la talmouse qu'il est…! fit-elle, trop heureuse. (Talmouse étant une tartelette garnie d'une béchamel au fromage! Vive le dictionnaire!)

-Quoi?! Tu as simplement… cracher…?! fit-il, n'en revenant pas, Bulma prenant une mine imbue d'elle-même.

Végéta, humilié à l'idée qu'il n'aille pas penser à cela, lui aussi, se leva et s'en alla vers l'extérieur. S'éloigner de cette grenouille de malheur qui ne lui apportait que des soucies… et savoir ce qui s'était passé au palais, durant le temps qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

-Hé! Hé, attends-moi! pria Bulma, sautant derrière lui aussi vite que ses jambes de grenouille le lui permettait.

Radish coupait des buissons, rougissant de honte. Devoir… s'abaisser… à toutes ses tâches grotesques… ne lui plaisait pas… Pas du tout…! Mais Frieza était un tyran distingué… il disait poliment :

« Vous avez le choix! Vous faites ce que je vous dis… où vous allez rejoindre vos ancêtres, dans des souffrances que même moi, j'apprécierais ne pas connaître…! Oh ho ho…! »

-Quel homme méprisable! Un monstre! Un sale con! s'écria Radish, se défoulant en donnant des grands coups de ciseaux dans les bosquets, ces derniers rapetissant à vu d'œil.

-On parle de moi? demanda Végéta, souriant, presque heureux de voir enfin un visage sympathique.

-Prince Végéta…! Quel plaisir de vous voir! Vous… sortez d'un combat? demanda Radish, laissant tomber ces ciseaux de jardinage, Végéta hochant simplement la tête.

Son soldat l'amena au cabanon où lui et Nappa s'étaient réfugier, avec les autres serviteurs Saiyans qui étaient encore en vie… Des pièces de viande rôtissaient dans le four, l'odeur de la bière fit sourire Végéta. Malgré la crise et leur état déplorable, des Saiyans restaient des Saiyans …!

Bulma était entré par la porte entrebâillée, observant de sa petite taille l'immense sale, peuplé d'hommes barbares, tous parlant, buvant, riant tonitruant… C'était joyeux, comparé au palais de Frieza…! Malgré tout, elle sentit un malaise, surtout quand les mots « roi, futur, avenir » touchaient les conversations. Un certain calme et respect gagnèrent les occupants quand ils reconnurent le nouveau venu.

-Prince… Prince Végéta! s'écria Nappa, une moustache de bière cachant la sienne, les autres hommes se taisant.

Une bonne moitié se levèrent et le saluèrent. Les autres étaient justes trop tristes ou perdus pour respecter les anciennes règles des Saiyans…

-Repos…! ordonna Végéta, acceptant la serviette humide que lui tendait Radish, se lavant rapidement et acceptant la cuisse de viande que lui donna un cuistot, toujours en vie grâce aux sacrifices de Radish, demandant un rapport des derniers évènements.

Bulma, stupéfaite d'apprendre que son beau petit gars était un prince, écouta la discussion, se piquant une grosse miette de pain sur la table, observant la manière si connaisseuse et distingué qu'avait Végéta de commandé et de contrôlé ses troupes.

-Surtout, ne cherchez pas la bagarre… Je suis le plus fort, ici, et Frieza m'a mis K.O. pendant des jours, avant une seule attaque… Mais une chose est certain… Il n'en restera pas impuni…! s'écria-t-il, serrant son poing sur la table. Je suis presque sûr… que la mort de notre roi est du à cet homme…!

-Non! firent les soldats, serviteurs et cuisiniers, furieux, malheureux.

-Son meurtre sera vengé… Dès que nous aurons un plan et la force nécessaire, nous vaincrons ses sbires… écraserons ses fils… et puis tuerons cet horrible individu! expliqua Végéta, tout les Saiyans hurlant un « YEAH! » avec lui, levant leurs gobelets.

-Yeah! Et on mettra au pilori son sale chaman! s'écria Bulma, tous se taisant, cherchant d'où venait cette voix féminine.

Végéta reposa ses mains sur la table, grimaçant, jetant un regard effarouché à la petite grenouille, son sourire de gêne s'étirant jusqu'aux deux côtés de son visage…!

-Toi…! fit Végéta, Bulma, rougissant, Radish suivant son regard et demeurant interdit.

-Une grenouille…? fit-il, Nappa approchant sa fourchette d'elle.

-Hé! Je suis pas une grenouille! Je suis Bulma! Bulma Brief! Et il y a l'un de vous qui a donné mon nom comme mécano à « son altesse »…

-… Mais pourquoi t'as été changer en grenouille par le mage de Frieza…? demanda Radish, Végéta étant curieux, malgré lui.

Tout les Saiyans se taisaient, intrigués, surtout en ayant compris que Végéta connaissait la dame verte.

-Et bien… Vous connaissez ça, vous, les Dragon Ball? demanda-t-elle.

Végéta eut soudain envie de rire.

-Quoi?! Tu es devenue mécano galactique pour trouver les Dragon Ball?! Ces supposées boules de souhaits que les Nameks auraient conçus pour se montrer plus frais que les Yadrats, avec leurs techniques bizarres…! commenta Végéta, Bulma croisant les bras.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais enseigné que s'est impolie, de rabrouer une femme de la sorte?! fit-elle, d'un ton cassant, Nappa riant et Radish tapant du poing sur la table, Bulma revolant dans les airs.

-Hé! Tu parles au prince Végéta! Le vrai souverain des Saiyans!

-Je sais…! Et il n'est pas assez fort pour battre Frieza, alors, il se traîne dans la boue en attendant que vous trouviez la force de le mettre hors d'état de nuire…! Je sais, tout ça, je sais! J'ai écouté vos propos et vos chialeries…! Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ma taille laisse le croire! s'écria-t-elle, en bouchant un coin à Radish et Végéta le dévisageant avec un regard noir.

-Fini donc ton histoire, avant qu'on décide de t'écrabouiller…! fit Végéta, Bulma exprimant un air dominant.

-Oh ho ho…! Pas de ça avec moi, chéri! fit-elle, secouant un doigt en l'air, avant de dessiner sur la table une boule du dragon. Ça, c'est un des Dragon Ball. Vous pouvez réalisez un de vos vœux les plus chers, avec les septs! Et Frieza… Je les ai vu… Il en a 5 sous sa possession…!

Tous se turent, ignorant son manque de politesse envers leur prince.

-… Quoi?! Mais… pourquoi les dragons ball l'intéresse?! demanda Radish, furieux.

-Il veut un truc enfantin! La vie éternelle, si j'ai compris…! expliqua simplement Bulma, avant d'aller laper la boisson de Végéta, tous se fixant, horrifié.

-Non… Ce serait horrible…! fit Nappa, Végéta observant la grenouille, avant de la prendre par la peau du coup.

-Dis-nous, tu es bien calme… C'est quoi, ton plan à toi?

-Hum? Moi?! Mais pourquoi devrais-je avoir un plan? demanda-t-elle, prenant une mine innocente.

-… Si tu nous aides… Je ne t'écraserais pas sous mon poing…! s'écria Nappa, peu subtile, Végéta et Bulma le dévisageant comme l'imbécile qu'il était.

-Oh, j'ai peur…! Comment vous croire sur paroles, bandes de singe?! Et qui plus est, je ne me sens pas du tout toucher par les évènements! Frieza est votre ennemi! Pas le mien! Je ne risquerais que de me faire cuire et manger mes belles cuisses de grenouille dans la volée, si je vous donnais le moindre conseil…! commenta-t-elle, ne semblant pas craindre pour son avenir proche, malgré la prise que le prince des Saiyans avait sur elle.

Il eut l'envie de l'écrabouiller sous son poing… Mais il avait besoin de son intelligence. Et elle le savait, le faisant ainsi attendre et chanter… Et ça l'écœurait comme ça ne se pouvait pas…! Au moins, valait peut-être mieux s'humilier devant une grenouille qui était en fait une greluche que devant ce sale et odieux lézard qu'était Frieza…!

-… Si tu nous donnes un coup de main… Je verrais personnellement à ce que tu retrouves ta forme originelle…! expliqua le prince de tous les Saiyans, si sérieusement que Bulma en perdit ses grands airs et qu'ils échangèrent un long regard, entre eux.

Enfin, elle rougit et toussota, Végéta la déposant, se sentant lui-même mal à l'aise… Une chance qu'il n'avait que murmurer! Avec les commentaires que ses soldats se faisaient entre eux, ils ne l'avaient certainement pas entendu…! Enfin, il le souhaitait…!

-C'est bon, c'est bon…! Devant cette proposition, … Votre majesté! … Je ne peux pas refuser…! fit-elle, avec une révérence courbé, faisant paraître son titre grotesque.

-… Prince Végéta…! répliqua-t-il, rougissant davantage, n'aimant pas cette appellation trop grandiloquente.

-Ah, c'est parfait, Végéta! Je ne voulais justement pas me fatiguer la langue à te surnommer avec ton titre trop moyenâgeux! De quoi qu'on t'appelle papi, par-dessus de le marché! s'écria-t-elle, Végéta s'en allant pour la corriger mais se taisant…

Cette grenouille l'énervait sérieusement, mais elle avait trouvé le tour pour l'obliger à aller de son bord…! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'estimé son esprit si perspicace…! Il n'aurait pas rencontré qui que se soit comme cela, chez les Saiyans…!

-… Bien… Alors, que fait-on? demanda Radish, le grenouille tournant sur elle-même, songeuse, avant de faire claquer ses petits doigts dodues, ayant déjà trouver une idée.

-C'est peut-être pas parfait, mais avec de l'effort, ça va faire la job! expliqua-t-elle, avant d'expliquer son plan.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Plan spécial de Bulma … et plus de ridicule!

Bien sûr, c'était une femme qui avait imaginé un tel plan…! Mais Végéta ne pouvait pas le rejeté à 100%. Il sentait que son « beau-père » et ses demi-frères étaient des gens superficiels… qui aimaient parader, se montrer et surtout écraser les autres… Qui plus est, Bulma avait trouvé, en fouillant sur l'ordinateur privée de Dodoria (Dans sa chambre! L'exploit de s'y glisser pour aller sur le web n'avait pas été de tout repos, pour la batracienne!) des détails qui pourraient très certainement permettre à Végéta d'accomplir sa part du marché… Manipuler Frieza…!

Seulement à l'idée de le flatter pour mieux le convaincre lui donnait des frissons… Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une grenouille, n'ayant aucun rapport à la sa race, faire plus que lui, qui était leur prince! Et comme ce plan était le plus simple et rapide pour se débarrasser de leurs problèmes, il serra des dents et poussa les portes de la salle de banquet. Frieza était assis à la place d'honneur, entouré de ses deux fils, échangeant un silence alors que le Lord mangeait délicatement un repas composé… D'éléments certainement peu végétal…! Zabon le dévisagea et Dodoria s'en alla pour commenter son manque de courtoisie, d'ainsi rentrer sans frapper. Mais Végéta ne les laissèrent pas le temps de réagir…! Il alla droit sur Frieza, et cogna à la table, à deux mètre de lui. Le martien blanc le dévisagea, surpris puis en colère. Végéta l'aurait bien frappé, mais il prit son souffle pour dire :

-Vous n'avez donc rien prévu pour le jour Végéta?!

-… Le jour quoi? demanda Frieza, peu accoutumé aux coutumes Saiyans.

-C'est le jour où le tout premier roi a pris le contrôle total de la planète! En combattant tous les hommes les plus forts et couvert de sang…! Ce n'est aujourd'hui qu'une image… Mais tous les chef de Végéta se doivent de souligner la date! Sinon, nous serons la risée de notre galaxie!

-… L'honneur de ton clan te tient donc à ce point? demanda Frieza, le regardant, ne semblant pas du tout dans l'optique de faire une fête.

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son steak « saignant », mâchant méticuleusement, Zabon semblant déchu. Il aurait certainement voulu profité d'une fête pour s'exhiber et causer. Dodoria ricana, voyant l'air colérique de Végéta. Mais encore là, le Saiyan se contrôlait parfaitement.

-… Ce genre de fête est peut-être archaïque chez vous, mais pour toutes les planètes de la galaxie et pour des milliers de peuple, c'est un mémorial à notre passé… un pacte de confiance avec les autres clans et surtout… une manière de montrer sa puissance, sa richesse et toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs…!

Frieza cessa de mâcher, semblant soudainement intéressé. Dodoria aussi.

-Mais bon… Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave… Votre frère aussi… Il ne doit pas faire ce genre d'évènements…! Vous devez vouloir lui ressembler…! commenta Végéta, sachant comment lui, il réagirait, orgueilleux comme il l'était, si on le comparait à un membre de sa famille qui l'horripilait.

Frieza avala sa bouché de travers, tout rond et tout rouge. Ça y est… Il avait mis le feu aux poudres…!

-Je vais voir… si nous avons les fonds pour ce genre de fête… Je le ferais à mon goût, me conseillant sur les origines et détails de cette date que si j'en sens le besoin…! Mais comme je suis le nouveau maître de cette planète et des Saiyans, il est tout à fait normal que je ressente le besoin de faire de ce genre de réunion ma propre marque de commerce…! expliqua Frieza, Dodoria semblant se douter de quelque chose mais Zabon applaudit son père, heureux comme un pape.

-… J'en suis rassuré! L'honneur de Végéta ne sera donc pas sali par un oubli si grave… Je dois vous remercier… beau-père…! fit Végéta, un genou en terre.

-Allons, allons…! C'est assez délicat comme ça…! Tu peux rester debout, Végéta…! Je veux au moins que tu me fasses la liste de tous les habitués de cet évènement…! Je ne voudrais pas oublier personne…! expliqua Frieza, voulant soigner son image _et faire mieux que son grand frère_.

Végéta se leva et hocha la tête, sérieux. Il ne prit la liberté de sourire à la réussite de cette étape qu'en étant sortit de la pièce. Frieza se laissait si facilement berner…! C'était risible…! Il ne restait plus qu'aux autres de se préparer et s'assurer que Bulma avait vraiment l'item qui permettait de repérer les Dragons Ball.

Bulma était en très d'analyser les pièces du palais, sur le toit, un minuscule casque d'écoute sur les oreilles, pianotant sur le clavier en y pesant rapidement, les pressant avec un crayon à bout de bras pour l'aider à aller plus vite. Elle avait repérer la plupart des caméras, le nombre de gardes du corps, les fusils télécommandés… Enfin, tout un arsenal qu'elle avait du installé…! Bien sûr, elle pouvait déprogrammer les installations de protection et de surveillance… Par contre, les gardes, ce serait une autre paire de manche..!

Radish arriva sur le toit, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait remarqué et regarda la petite batracienne continuer de taper sur le clavier, imprimant un plan des différents étages du palais, notant les heures des tours de garde, plissant les yeux. Elle remarqua l'ombre de son observateur et pâlit, ne pouvant pas voir son expression, tellement il lui semblait grand.

Enfin, il plia les genoux et déposa une assiette, trônant au milieu un beau sandwich au cresson et aux œufs.

-… Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de prendre des forces… pour continuer tes recherches…! expliqua-t-il, se sentant drôle de parler à un animal.

Bulma, rassurée, sauta littéralement sur son repas, affamée et mangea avec appétit, faisant sourire le Saiyan.

-Si tu n'aurais pas la peau bleu, je pourrais dire que tu as l'appétit d'un Saiyan…! fit-il, souriant, la dame dans le corps d'une grenouille levant la tête en se léchant les babines.

-Excellent sandwich! Et toi, si tu n'avais pas une queue de singe, je pourrais dire que tu cuisines comme un chef! C'est que les femmes vont se battre pour te mettre le grappin dessus!

Radish baissa le regard, mal à l'aise.

-… il… Il n'y a pas de femelles… Sur la planète…

-Hum? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? fit Bulma, absorbé dans l'opération délicate et merveilleuse de manger son sandwich, bien meilleur que la nourriture pour chien qu'on n'arrêtait pas de lui donner, depuis qu'elle avait été changer en grenouille!

-… Non, rien! répliqua Radish, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait été dire ça à cette fille.

Parce que bien sûr, ça devait être la mécano qui était venu, il y avait de cela quelques jours! Jamais un animal ne pourrait parler et serait aussi intelligent, ça n'avait pas de sens…! Il souhaitait seulement qu'elle ne se fasse pas des idées sur Végéta. Même si elle devait être mignonne, dans sa peau de bipède, Végéta était l'héritier des Saiyans! Quand Frieza serait mort et son armée anéanti, leur prince pourrait reprendre le trône, et devrait se prendre un être de son acabit comme compagne. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle les aidait…! Seul Végéta le savait, mais Radish avait quelques idées en tête à ce sujet…

Enfin, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il fit mine de repartir à ses fourneaux, quand Bulma lui demanda de rester.

-Attends! Tu oublies l'assiette! fit-elle, la lui tendant avec ses deux pattes d'avant, Radish se baissant pour la prendre.

Quand il l'a prit, elle sauta sur sa main et sourit, le Saiyan la remontant au niveau de son visage, se demandant bien ce qu'elle lui voulait encore.

-Dis-moi… Vous avez d'autres amis, juste pour savoir? Des alliées d'une autre planète? demanda-t-elle, toujours en vue de leur plan.

-… Non… Les Saiyans ont toujours pu compter sur leurs propres forces pour se défendre, auparavant! expliqua Radish, Bulma soupirant.

-C'est dommage…! Enfin, vous avez une antenne de communication personnelle, loin du système de surveillance de Frieza, au moins? demanda-t-elle, Radish sourcillant, l'informant qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait. Ah, c'est juste que j'aurais pu demander alors de l'aide de mon père!

-… tu n'as qu'à t'approprier une ligne de communication à Frieza…! suggéra le guerrier, ce fut au tour de la batracienne de grimacé.

-Ah ha ha! Bien sûr! Sa salle de communication, dans son vaisseau personnel, derrière le palais, est gardée par une dizaine de gardes! 15 la nuit! Il n'y a pas de moyen d'y aller sans anéantir ses gars! Et j'ai été voir leurs dossiers…! Leurs niveaux de force est similaires, voir supérieur aux vôtres! Même si vous étiez deux fois plus nombreux qu'eux, je ne peux pas croire que vous puissiez les anéantir…! commença la dame à la peau verte.

-HÉ! s'énerva Radish, se sentant gravement insulté, ainsi que pour ses frères.

-… discrètement…! rajouta la grenouille, Radish faisant juste un « Oh! », n'ayant pas saisi ce détail. Mais ce n'est pas grave! Je vais regarder la liste d'invitation et essayer de voir si je n'arriverais pas à y glisser des gens qui pourraient nous aider, sans que Frieza et d'autres ne le remarquent…!

-… Tu peux faire ça? demanda le Saiyan, douteux.

-Hé! fit la pro des machines, se sentant à son tour insulté sur son propre domaine. Cette liste est dans les ordinateurs! Je peux l'atteindre et écrire tout ce que je veux! Je pourrais rajouter « P.S. : N'oubliez pas d'amener vos costumes de bain, pour la soirée Beach Party, après la cérémonie de fête Végéta! ». Et je serais sûr alors que Frieza se douterait de quelque chose! Mais comme je ne suis pas bête, je vais juste rajouter trois ou cinq noms dans la liste! Frieza a d'autres choses à faire que de relire la vaste liste de 200 noms pour remarquer ces rajouts-là! Fais-moi confiance! Je faisais la même chose pour la liste d'épicerie de mon père, et il a toujours acheter mes Oero aux triples chocolats, alors que ma mère me défendait d'en manger!

Radish la regarda, avant de secouer la tête, tout mélanger. C'était trop technique pour lui.

-Fait ce que tu veux! Tant que tu divertis Frieza et que tu puisses nous laisser la chance d'obtenir les Dragons Ball à sa place…! répliqua Radish.

-Hum-hum! Et pour les deux dernières, je crois que j'ai une stratégie pour qu'on les aille ce soir-là aussi! fit grenouille, faisant un clin d'œil au saiyan, Radish papillonnant des yeux, essayant de voir qu'est-ce qu'une petite grenouille pouvait bien faire à ce sujet.

Il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer une personne plus petite que soit, surtout quand elle s'appelle Bulma Brief.

Le plan était simple… Profitez de la fête pour divertir Frieza, ses fils et le gros de ses gardes, que Bulma déconnecte les caméras de surveillance, et enfin que Végéta récupère les Dragons Ball de Frieza, pour l'empêcher de souhaiter la vie éternelle et qu'ils puissent formuler un vœu bien à eux…!

Les Saiyans avaient déjà une idée… Mais Végéta ne devait pas oublier sa part du marché.

-Il faudra attendre après la fête pour que Ginue soit seul… Quand nous l'aurons capturé, nous pourrons le forcer à te rendre ta vraie apparence…! expliqua le prince des Saiyans dans leur cabanon, mangeant son souper tout en exposant sa stratégie à leur petite mécano, ayant son petit bol de ragoût et une cuillère pour bébé.

-Excellent! Mais il va falloir prévoir le coup! fit-elle, levant un doigt en l'air, savourant ensuite son ragoût, faisant attendre le prince pour sa réponse.

Et ça l'enrageait…! Si qui que se soit d'autres l'auraient traité de la même manière, et aurait représenté une moindre menace, il l'aurait frappé et aplatit comme une crêpe…! Mais il avait besoin d'elle… Ou n'était-ce qu'une excuse, parce qu'elle avait été gentille avec lui par le passé? Il secoua la tête, Bulma ne remarquant pas son dérangement, léchant sa cuillère, soupirant avant de dire, toute joyeuse :

-Il me faudrait des vêtements!

-… Quoi? Tu veux une garde-robe, en plus de retrouver ton apparence? Je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais la…! commença Végéta, un nerf sortant de son front, furieux.

-Non, gros bêta! Des vêtements! Du genre, pour que je ne sois pas en tenue d'Ève, quand je serais redevenu humaine! expliqua-t-elle, laissant Végéta très mal à l'aise, tellement qu'il ne réagit pas toute suite qu'elle lapait dans son verre d'alcool.

-HÉ! fit-il, lui reprenant le verre, en renversant la moitié au sol, les Saiyans s'arrêtant pour le regarder.

Il leur lança un regard chargé de colère, du genre « Mêlez vous de vos affaires! », avant de se tourner vers Bulma, finissant tranquillement son ragoût, comme la parfaite pique assiette qu'elle était.

-… Qu'est-ce que c'est… Ève? Et humaine?

-Oh… Je savais que les Saiyans n'étaient pas religieux, mais au point de ne pas connaître la race la plus puissante de l'univers…! fit-elle, sur un ton se voulant dramatique, mais toujours sur le ton de la blague.

-Je suis sérieux! Répond-moi, femme! ordonna-t-il.

-Ah ha! Voilà une bonne réponse à ta première et même deuxième question! fit-elle, pointant ses deux index vers lui, avant d'hocher la tête, laissant Végéta abruti par son tac au tac.

-… De quoi?

-Une tenue d'Ève, c'est comment une femme est quand elle nait! Et pour les hommes, c'est la tenue d'Adam! Ce sont les premiers humains qui ont conçus notre espèce! Et tu sais comment ils l'ont conçus? fit-elle, Végéta le dévisageant avant qu'elle se mette à ricaner derrière une de ses pattes, Végéta rougissant.

-Beurk! Alors… Vous… Les humains ne sont pas des Nameks!

-Tu veux dire cette bande d'unisexué, juste des hommes, et pondant leurs œufs par la voix orales? Beurk! Non, jamais! Ce serait mille fois trop ennuyeux! Non, la race humaine… dans un sens, elle est physiquement identique à la vôtre! Sans la queue de singe! fit-elle, en le pointant lui, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait jamais su à quoi elle ressemblait et pâlit, réalisant ensuite qu'il voudrait maintenant la ramener à sa forme originelle pour d'autre raison que simplement pour respecter leur contrat.

Végéta comprit le cours de ses pensées en voyant son expression et croisa les bras, exprimant un air insulté.

-Ah! Une femme sans queue! C'est ce que tu es! fit-il, se moquant de sa « pauvre » condition, balayant l'air de la sienne, la frôlant presque.

Elle la repoussa, furieuse, grognant.

-Oui, et alors? Des queues de singes, c'est loin d'être glamour, mon cher! s'énerva-t-elle, avant de donner un coup de pied dessus, Végéta s'amusant en essayant de l'étouffé.

-Oh…! Pourtant, ici, c'est ce qui nous démarque! Et je te trouve incroyablement vulgaire de ne pas en posséder! expliqua le prince, hochant les épaules, ayant retrouvé sa confiance en soi.

-Imbécile! Jamais je ne me ferais faire une greffe juste pour ressembler à une de tes femelles! Il n'y a que Radish qui est intéressant, mais même-lui ne vaudrait pas tant de peine!

-… Qu'est-ce que tu dis-là…? Radish? Qu'est-ce qu'il…! commença Végéta, de nouveau fâché, avant de réaliser que de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi? » pourrait être mal compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

-Oh… Il m'a donné un Sandwich! C'est très peu, sur ma planète, on me couvrait se diamants et saphir!

-Voyez-vous ça! répliqua Tales, passant par là, avant de lui envoyer une pelure de banane, Bulma l'évitant et lui faisant une grimace, avant de poursuivre ce qu'elle disait.

-Mais j'ai rien de manger d'aussi bon depuis ce qu'il me semble des siècles! Je devrais peut-être lui demander ses recettes, et que je demande à mes robots de faire les mêmes petits plats!

-… tu comptes toujours ainsi sur la mécanique comme ça? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Euh… Pas pour tout! Mais une femme intelligente et qui a réussi ne peut pas perdre son temps à…!

-Tu ne sais pas cuisiner! simplifia Végéta, la faisant enrager. Arrête-ça! Tu pourrais recevoir autre chose que des fruits, si tu nous énerves trop!

-Oh, bien sûr! Parce que la compréhension et la diplomatie, ce n'est pas votre fort! Faut pas s'étonner que Frieza vienne vous faire de la misère ensuite! fit-elle, croisant ses pattes d'avant, Végéta frappant sur la table, tremblant.

Mais il y avait autre chose que de la colère dans ses yeux… Il y avait des larmes.

-… Frieza a tuer mon père! Il nous a tous mis à l'état d'esclave! Il nous a arraché notre fierté de guerrier et toi, tu oses…?! s'énerva-t-il, l'étranglant, Bulma, surprise et émue, ne trouvant rien à dire.

-… Euh… Végéta…?! fit Radish, s'approchant avec un chaudron, remarquant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le distingué petit Saiyan dévisagea son confrère avant de sentir les larmes coulés sur ses joues, et la poigne trop forte qu'il maintenant sur la gorge de la grenouille. Furieux contre lui-même et horrifié d'avoir pu paraître faible et stupide, il s'enfuit en relâchant sa prise dans sa fuite. Bulma reprit son souffle avant de se redresser, étonnée.

-… Attends-moi, Végéta! fit-elle, voulant à tout pris s'excuser ou au moins, savoir qu'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose de stupide, Radish la regardant sautiller à toute allure, sourcillant.

« … Le prince agit-il de manière différente que son habitude à cause des derniers changements, la mort du roi, la venue de Frieza… ou à cause de cette petite grenouille?! » se dit-il, avant d'aller servir les autres Saiyans, quémandant de la nourriture à grands cris.

Le soleil déclinant teintait la nature et les alentours du palais d'orange, de jaune et de rouge… Végéta marchait rapidement vers le pavillon à l'ancienne architecture Saiyanne, d'ancienne effigie royale se creusait dans la pierre du dôme. Enfant, il y allait pour se retrouver seul, jouer, médité, faire ses devoirs princiers en calcul et compte rendue… Il y retrouvait aussi parfois sa mère, délicate créature comparé à son mari. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais refusé de s'entraîner contre Végéta, jusqu'au jour où leurs différences de force soit trop marquant et que le roi déclare qu'il valait mieux pour le prince d'avoir des adversaires plus puissants. Cela avait séparé en quelque sorte la mère et le fils, mais de toute façon, Végéta n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de sa mère, qui était morte avant que les Icejins ne rencontre la race des Saiyans. Il revoyait une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, une armure mauve, un sourire énergique… Mais il n'aurait su dire la couleur de ses yeux ou la puissance de ses coups… C'était trop vague dans ses souvenirs…

Enfin sous le dôme, il s'assit, tapant du pied pour chasser les bestioles s'étant logé sous les bancs de pierres. Il regrettait seulement que son père soit mort si tôt, de cette manière… et qu'il soit si faible, comparé à Frieza et ses sbires…! Au moins, avec les Dragons Balls…!

Oui, mais sa fierté en prenait un coup. Dépendre de petites boules à étoiles! Dépendre du manque d'attention du tyran Frieza! Dépendre d'une vulgaire grenouille trop bavasseuse…! Il sentit encore ses yeux lui chauffer mais renifla, serrant sa tête entre ses mains, découragé. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler à quel point il était lamentable, impuissant et faible, dans cette situation. Il était au moins encore traité comme un prince…!

« Oui, mais avec Frieza comme beau-père… Merde! Pourquoi je ne peux pas le tuer?! » se dit-il, tapant encore du pied, Bulma sursautant et coassant de surprise, s'étant approcher sans bruit à côté de la place de Végéta.

Il baissa des yeux colériques et vit que ce n'était que Bulma. Il respira fortement, pour enlever le gros du nœud de honte qu'il avait dans la gorge avant de parler.

-Tu m'espionnes ou quoi?!

-Je… Je suis juste venue pour m'assurer que tu n'étrangles pas d'autres animaux sans défense! Non mais! De quelle manière tu me parles? fit Bulma, choqué de son ton, alors qu'au fond, elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir parlé en mal de sa race et de l'avoir visiblement blessé.

Végéta retint un rictus amusé. Il fallait le dire… Cette fille avait une forte personnalité! Si son sale caractère était égal à son niveau de force, elle aurait pu terrasser Frieza…! Malheureusement, elle avait seulement une grande gueule, alors que Frieza, en plus de sa puissance, avait un caractère égoïste, snob et mielleux qui le rendait despote dans toute son symbolisme…! Jamais personne ne pourrait être pire que ce monstre…!

-… Surtout, ne t'excuse pas! fit Bulma, croisant les bras, réveillant le prince de sa torpeur.

-… De quoi? répondit-il, le dévisageant, Bulma s'énervant et sautant à répétition sur le plancher.

-Oh… De toute manière, je m'en fiche! Seulement, la prochaine fois que tu es fâché contre moi, dis-moi un truc du genre « Ta gueule ou je t'étrangle! » mais avec un regard convainquant, pour que je comprenne que tu es vraiment sur le point de péter un fusible! fit-elle, croisant les bras.

-… Parlez n'est pas mon fort…, expliqua Végéta, regardant sa main, la serrant en un poing invincible, mécontent d'avoir pu l'étrangler dans sa colère.

-Oh, j'en ai rencontré d'autres comme toi! Malgré tout, tu es le plus intelligent et intéressant type de ta race! fit-elle, sautant et grimpant sur le siège pour s'asseoir à côté du prince, Végéta le dévisageant, se demandant pourquoi elle lui faisait un tel compliment.

-… Je déteste les lèches-bottes! commenta-t-il, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à penser que la petite intello avait un œil sur lui.

-Et moi, je déteste les mecs qui, en plus d'être violent, ne prennent pas les compliments! fit-elle, avant de regarder son armure, intrigué. C'est fait comment? Ça a l'air solide… Et mou au touchez!

-C'est une armure Saiyan! Et ne touche pas! Je ne veux pas de marque de vase sur ma tenue! fit-il, Bulma lui tirant la langue avant de regarder le pavillon circulaire et les grands poutres.

-C'est mignon, comme place…! Un truc trop chou pour une race de guerriers sanguinaires!

-Tu crois que parce qu'on se bat tout le temps que nous n'avons pas de philosophie? s'écria Végéta, levant le nez, fier de sa race comme un paon.

-Ah, mais oui, certainement…! fit-elle, en regardant le coucher de soleil, songeuse. C'est drôle, dans un sens… Notre race est super évolué… mais pour ce qui est de la sagesse, la philosophie et la défense internationale, on est bien bas comparé aux autres races extraterrestres…! Tout le monde chez moi ne font qu'acheter, allez au ciné, faire leur vie tranquille, et ne se doute même pas qu'il y a des gens comme Frieza qui existe et qui pourrait conquérir et mettre à feu et à sang leur planète…!

Végéta regarda le soleil, essayant d'imager une société de pacifique, brancher sur leurs technologies, inconscient des menaces de l'espace. Cela lui donnait des frissons d'horreurs, tellement il pouvait s'imager la faiblesse d'une telle race.

-Heureusement que mon père est un génie! Il a inventé des navettes allant aussi vite que la lumière…! Bien sûr, il y a eu une coopération Namek – Terrien, qui a aidé à mieux comprendre les voyages spatiotemporels…! Mais c'est lui qui a tout décortiqué leurs engins…! Et j'ai pu m'échapper du confort familial et affronter l'adversité et gagner mes sous par mon intelligence et génie redoutable! La plupart hérité de mon père! Une chance que j'ai la beauté de ma mère…!

-Hum hum…, fit Végéta, la dévisageant avec un demi sourire, Bulma clignant les yeux avant de regarder sa peau verte et ses pattes caoutchouteuses.

-Hé! Hééé! Je suis pas une grenouille! Seulement pour le moment! Je compte sur toi pour me ramener à mon état normal! Mes parents me reconnaitraient jamais si je… Oh, en passant, désolé d'avoir dit des âneries sur ta race et d'avoir ramener ces souvenirs douloureux sur ton père! C'était plutôt bête de ma part! commenta-t-elle, Végéta écarquillant les yeux, réalisant que c'était pourquoi elle l'avait suivi, en réalité.

Il se sentit mal et bien à la fois… Pas vraiment parce qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, de la part de ce personnage lui ayant semblé si égoïste… mais surtout parce qu'elle avait du marcher sur son orgueil pour faire ses excuses. Le nombre de fois qu'il aurait du agir d'une certaine manière, pour différents buts… mais que son propre orgueil, si volumineux, si fort mais si étouffant, l'en avait si souvent empêché…

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre quand il vit la tête de Dodoria dans le décor. Grimaçant de colère, il empoigna Bulma et la ficha dans son pantalon, juste à temps. Dodoria arriva devant le pavillon et le vit assis, les bras croisés.

-… Hé! Végéta! J'ai appris que pas mal de tes anciens amis allaient venir à ta fête! Tu as si hâte de les présenter à notre « père »? demanda-t-il, avec un sourire goguenard.

Végéta se garda bien de lui lancé un regard courroucé, fermant les yeux et exprimant un sourire supérieur.

-Tu peux parler… Il n'en reste pas moins que cette fête aura lieu… et que tu sois présent ou pas ne fera aucune différence… Enfin, ce serait mieux que tu ne sois pas là…! On pourrait se demander ce que fait Frieza avec des pucerons comme toi! commenta-t-il, Dodoria ne trouvant pas la plaisanterie amusante.

Il avança de trois grands pas et le saisi par le collais, grognant.

-Je vais t'exploser ta sale figure de singe, Végéta! Tu n'auras pas assez d'un mois pour guérir des blessures que je vais t'infliger! s'écria-t-il, criant si fort que de sa salive revola sur le visage du jeune prince, ne dénotant aucune crainte pour autant.

-… Une fête Saiyanne… sans le dernier représentant royal de la race…? Tu crois que Frieza aurait l'air crédible, devant cette foule d'habitué… sans moi? Et est-ce que tu crois que ton « père » va être fier de toi, d'ainsi salir sa réputation et qu'on sache quel genre de brute vous êtes, en arrière de vos grands airs? demanda-t-il, perspicace.

Dodoria était furieux, mais il n'était pas un parfait imbécile. Il savait qu'il serait le clou de la soirée, à la fête de demain… Cependant ça l'énervait tellement, que Frieza se soit si vite pris en affection pour ce petit crâneur…! Et il était pourtant plus faible que lui!

-… Je t'écraserais, un de ses jours…! Tu n'auras pas toujours l'appui de Frieza pour te protéger! s'énerva-t-il, le lâchant et partant d'un bon pas, s'arrêtant pour cracher dans les fleurs que la mère de Végéta avait planté, longtemps avant.

Le prince des Saiyans fit la grimace mais se retint de l'attaquer dans le dos. Il n'aurait plus eu d'excuse pour arrêter le monstre rose de le mettre en pièce. Soudain, il sentit une masse sur sa cuisse et se rappela, verdissant, où est-ce qu'il avait caché la grenouille.

-Bouah…! souffla Bulma, Végéta l'ayant retiré prestement de son pantalon, plissant les yeux, se questionnant où il pourrait la mettre, la prochaine fois. C'est que c'est vraiment serré, là-dedans! Dis-donc! Tu fais ça à tout le monde qui te remercie?

-… Si Dodoria nous aurait vus ensemble, il aurait… Quoi que je doute qu'il aille un cerveau assez gros pour réfléchir aussi profondément… Mais il aurait pu faire un rapprochement à la fête de bientôt et saisir que nous préparons un coup en douce…!

-Oh… Alors, tu m'as protégé! fit-elle, presque contente, Végéta crispant sa mâchoire, même si de voir ses petits yeux noirs scintillés de joie était un spectacle si doux aux yeux.

-Je t'ai caché pour me protéger! Nappa pourra toujours te cuisiner, si on n'arrive pas à te retransformer à ton état normal! fit-il, Bulma étant sur le point de s'énerver avant de réfléchir, cherchant intérieurement la vraie raison qu'il était si méchant avec elle.

« … Bon… Je l'aide, et il me chiale dessus… Automatiquement, il ne peut vraiment m'haïr… Mais cette tête brûlée me tient vraiment en rancune la moindre de mes remarques! Et même des excuses ne suffisent pas à enterrer la hache de guerre! Voyons… Avec qui un mec s'énerve toujours…? … Bah, Yamcha et moi, on s'est toujours disputé, jusqu'à ce qu'on coupe les ponts… AH! Il a des sentiments pour moi, mais ne peut se les avouer! Automatiquement, il pense qu'il me déteste, alors qu'au fond…! » s'imagina-t-elle, se couvrant les joues, faisant un sourire stupide.

-… Tu réfléchies à la manière dont on va te faire bouillir? demanda Végéta, ne comprenant pas son expression ravi, Bulma faisant oui de la tête, encore dans les nuages, avant de comprendre sa question et de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

-Hé! Non! Je pensais juste à la manière dont tu m'as saisi et que tu m'as flanqué dans tes vêtements! Si tu ne fais pas de poche, je vais devoir revivre le même calvaire… Mais à force, je suis sûr que je finirais par trouver ça… confortable…! fit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil, Végéta commençant à comprendre ce qu'elle s'imaginait.

-N'importe quoi! s'écria-t-il, se relevant et marchant rapidement à la salle d'entraînement, Bulma l'observant, se couvrant la bouche pour rire.

-Pauvre chou…! Rougir comme ça, juste pour ça…! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se fasse séduire plus souvent! Il est encore plus mignon! fit-elle, avant de se décider à finir les préparations du plan d'attaque.


End file.
